Hybrid Vengeance
by blueopensky
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Xana's in cloning business. Yes, you heard it, he's creating clones. But he needs a testbed first. Rated T for harsh language, violence and blood. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Code Lyoko" or the characters.**_

_**Author's Note: This fan fiction is dated between somewhere "Season 4" and "Evolution" episodes.**_

* * *

"Great job, guys! You're at the replika!" Jeremy's voice rang through the cockpits of the crew of the Skid. Within a few seconds, the Skid entered the replica and burst up through the surface of the digital sea. The replica was a combined blend of all of Lyoko's sectors, including Sector 5.

"There's a tower," Aelita declared. She docked the Skid at the nearby tower as Jeremy activated it so that they could use it.

"The towers here are password protected," explained Jeremie. "You'll need to go into the real world so you can obtain the data that I need to open them. I'm going to translate Yumi and Ulrich. Odd and Aelita, you must protect the Skid."

"Have fun you two," Odd said with a grin. Aelita laughed slightly at his comment and Jeremie smiled.

The two selected teens disappeared from their Navskid's and reappeared again in a base containing the replica's supercomputer, tainted with XANA's infection. The room was so big and dark, entirely of thick metal, not a single cheerful colour all around.

"You're getting better at this Einstein," Ulrich complemented, looking around at the large room.

"We're right at the supercomputer's mainframe terminal." Yumi said then sat down in front of the terminal and began to extract data wirelessly to the Skid's new data pack. Jeremie had implemented it so that any data being recovered from supercomputers wouldn't have to be decoded right there on the spot to be transferred, thereby saving more time for the mission to be completed.

"The process is halfway there, Jeremie," Yumi informed, watching the blue bar on the screen moving pretty quickly and steadily from the left, where there was a flashing Xana symbol, over to the right to where a rotating pale blue silhouette of the Skid was there to meet it.

"That's great," Jeremie replied and glanced over at the radar, clear save for the markers for Odd, Aelita and the Skid. "Things are quiet on this replika. No monsters around yet."

"But how can we be sure that Xana's not going to jump out when we least expect him?" Aelita asked. She was trying to avoid sounding nervous.

"Beats being bombarded left, right and center all the time," Odd replied. Aelita paused then nodded in agreement.

Yumi and Ulrich watched as the blue bar on the terminal screen made its way across the file transfer window and reached the end, starting to flash slowly along with the words _'File transfer complete'_ underneath.

"Ok, we're done here Jeremie," Yumi said as she got up from the chair, stepped back and looked at Ulrich. "Ulrich, you can destroy it now." Ulrich nodded and brought out his two katanas. A few slashes and the supercomputer was unusable, fizzing and spitting with electrical sparks. Jeremie began procedure to de-energize the two. Both Yumi and Ulrich's images fuzzed slightly and soon Ulrich had reappeared back in the cockpit of his Navskid.

"Err, Jeremie?" Yumi exclaimed, looking around the room and at herself. "What's going on? Why am I still translated?"

"What?" Jeremie reeled slightly in disbelief. "You're still in the real world? But the supercomputer says that your de-energizing process was successful!" He tapped around a bit on his keyboard when a warning window popped up. He stared at it for a few seconds then sighed. "Yumi, you'll have to stay inside the base. The Skid's power is low from the data storage and the others can't wait on the replica for me to solve this thing. They'll have to go back to Lyoko without you."

"But we can't just leave her there all by herself!" Ulrich protested, almost going red in the face.

"Do you want us all to be virtualized in the network forever if the Skid loses power?" asked Aelita. There was a short and silent pause.

"...No."

"Thank you, Ulrich," Aelita sighed, then turned her mind back to business. "Turboprop engaged!" The ship burst forward and exited the replica.

An hour passed by slowly as Yumi paced back and forwards, without a single word from Jeremie or the others. Yumi growled, beginning to get frustrated.

"Jeremie, I'm still here you know!" She yelled.

"Just hang on," was the response that came back to her. She sighed and lent against another nearby terminal with her arms folding in disgust.

"Devirtualization!" Jeremie said in his usual semi-dramatic way. The scanner doors opened up and Ulrich, Odd and Aelita each stepped out of them. His three friends climbed the ladder up from the scanners into the computer room. They would have used the elevator as normal but it was currently inoperable from a broken cable.

"What are you going to do now, Jeremie?" asked Ulrich, referring to Yumi.

"First, contact her." Jeremie said, then tried to communicate with Yumi. "Yumi? Yumi can you hear me? Yumi!"

A new window appeared on screen. The symbol of Xana marked the insides of the window as a voice spoke through the lab's overhead speakers.

"Your friend is no longer allowed to contact you," a voice spoke. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita stood shocked. They recognized the evil voice speaking to them.

"You pitiful kids thought destroying the supercomputer would stop me in this base, but there was a second closed-circuit supercomputer in the complex that wasn't accessible by the replika. If you want your friend back, I'm expecting all of you surrender to me on Lyoko at tomorrow afternoon. When that is done, I will let your friend go _after _I take over all of you." Xana spoke. Then the message closed and nothing more was said.

"What are we going to do now?" Aelita whispered, with horror in her eyes and her voice trembling.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "Code Lyoko" or the characters._**

**_Author's Note: This scene is actually a continuation of previous chapter._**

* * *

_[This can't be happening… This CANNOT be happening!]_ I thought angrily as awareness flooded through my being, my return trip from Lyoko was failed.

Then… The doors of scanner pod slid open, the rapidly expanding column of light temporarily blinding me as I collapsed to the ground. My breath came in harsh gasps as I stared at the floor.

"I knew this was one of Xana's dirty plans to trap one of us!" Anger overwhelmed me as my fist struck the hard concrete, the pain doing nothing to take away the bitter emotions rising in me.

"I suppose you are Yumi. The geisha warrior."

I looked up at a boy who looked like Jeremie. I looked around, and noticed that I was devirtualized at the place we attacked instead of the factory. "Xana! Go to hell and burn until hell freezes over!" I pushed myself up, watching the clone recoil as if struck.

I calmed down after cursing some more, then looked at the clone. He was wearing a white bodysuit with a green hexagon on his chest.

"What are you? What's your name?" I asked to the clone.

The clone got a serious face. "My name is Marcel. I'm a synthetic clone of Jeremie Belpois."

"A polymorphic clone?" I asked, thinking that Xana was still playing with those disgusting black cloud-like things.

Marcel, the clone, pulled out a pocket knife and cut his left palm as an answer. My jaw dropped as the blood trickled down from his palm, but palm soon healed. "But- How could you- How could Xana- WHAT THE FUCK?!" I panicked.

"Relax. He didn't bring you here to hurt you… At least he's not going to hurt you for now." Marcel explained. **_{__{Author's Note: I'm calling Xana as "he", but in practice, "Marcel is Xana and Xana is Marcel".}}_**

_[OK. That's it. I'm going to kill this thing.]_ I thought. I clenched my fists and tried to punch this disgusting example of Xana's scientific madness. "When I'm done with you, I'll destroy your creator as well!" I yelled at him.

I realized that I was underestimating him as he grabbed my arms in a blink of an eye and twisted them slightly. "Surrender. You have two options. You can accept your fate, and let Xana take you over, or you can resist against your fate, and get killed." I grunted slightly as he wrapped a thick rope around my wrists.

"I don't want to be one of your puppets… And I'll be damned if I let you hurt my friends!" I yelled again.

"Soon, you'll regret from this decision." Marcel said as he dragged me into a prison cell.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

**_Author's Note: This scene is dated 3 days after previous chapter. For a while, I'll write the story from Yumi's point-of-view._**

* * *

"I'm going to snap that clone's neck when I can..." I muttered. Then I looked up at a small window on the prison cell door as I heard some footsteps.

And that person is Marcel. A clone of Jeremie that was designed to serve Xana.

"Get up." He commanded after a short look through a small window on cell door. I got up and turned against him as he opened the cell door.

"If you're thinking about running away, there are three Tarantula's waiting for my permission to shoot you down." He whispered into my ear. "Besides, why would you escape? Your friends have left you alone in this shit hole, as you can see..." He added after thinking for some time.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Marcel said.

"You're kidding me." I spat.

"What? Are you expecting something painful? I can arrange something if you want so," He continued.

"No, thank you." I spat again.

"OK. Then, let's go so we can run some tests on you." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nevermind." He said and wrapped a thick rope around my wrists.

"DAMN YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A PART OF THIS MADNESS!" I yelled as he dragged me out from the prison cell.

"Stop this! You're hurting my ears!" He groaned.

"Of course I'm going to hurt you!" I yelled loudly.

"I AM XANA AND YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" He roared and twisted my arms. "Shut up and surrender if you don't want to see your friends in pain." He said seriously as I grunted in pain.

I held my breath. He threatened me from a very critical point. I realized that I was out of options, so I let out a deep sigh, and let my head fall down slightly. "OK, I'll do it. Just, do it fast." I begged silently.

"I won't." He said with a wicked grin on his face. I knew he was lying, but I was in a helpless situation. So I accepted my fate and let Marcel drag me towards a lab room.

* * *

**_Author's Note: If you want to see the wallpaper picture, please review to me.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorphosis

**_Author's Note: This scene is actually a continuation of the previous chapter._**

* * *

Marcel dragged me into a lab room, and pushed me into a gigantic glass tube. I struggled and banged my fists against the tube glass, but I stopped as he started to fill the tube with some kind of a liquid.

"Put on the breather device."

I put on the breather device to my face. Then he started asking some questions.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as the tube filled completely with this liquid.

"As bad as I can, I think…" I muttered.

"Whatever. Just calm yourself down, and enjoy your metamorphosis." He said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed, and looked around. There were much expensive-looking lab equipment's scattered around the lab room. I wondered why Xana would need them... And what did he mean by metamorphosis?

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked to Marcel.

"Nothing much. For now." He breathed.

"That didn't answer my question." I said.

"You'll see what will happen." He said.

"Yeah, right… Just spit it out, Marcel, what are you going to do to me?" I asked with a more serious face.

"Like I said, nothing much." He muttered.

Then I felt numb and dizzy. And passed out.

* * *

_[Damn. That light is so bright. It's right in my eyes. Oh, that hurt. Moving is bad. Girl, what did you do to yourself?]_ I thought as I fully awoke on a makeshift bed inside my prison cell. Pain shot through my entire body, and I bit back a cry. That caused me to notice something else.

_[Ouch! I bit my tongue and drew blood? I didn't bite that hard.] _I frowned and brought my fingers to my mouth. I felt like my eyes tried to jump from my head.

Carefully moving my fingers, I explored my teeth._ [__These were not here when I brushed yesterday morning. No. I definitely did not have fangs!_]  


I shuddered, squeezing my eyes tight. A whimper forced it's way past my lips. I remembered what happened.

The glass tube. Marcel. Methamorphosis. There was a flash of light. There was numbness. And then, nothing.

Tiny, fearful whimpers slipped from my lips. This was me whose mind was dancing on the edge of hell. I reached up to drag my hair back and froze, my hands on the sides of my head. _[Oh dear God, where are my ears!?] _I frantically began patting the sides and then the top of my head. I let out a low, keening moan when I found two triangular-feeling objects on the top of my head. I gasped for air, the room suddenly seeming much smaller. Shifting my weight on the bed, I gave a painful gasp. I looked next to my leg, afraid of what I suspected was there. _[Oh, well, yes. What did I expect? After all, I think I turned into a cat!] _A strange, scary giggle escaped from my mouth as I stared at the striped orange tail lying on the bed. Then, unable to take any more, I did what most people would have already done.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" I screamed loudly. Then, I clenched at my chest, as I felt like somebody was ripping my lungs out of my body.

"…Damn," Marcel opened the door and walked in, but he stopped as I glared at him with vicious and murderous eyes.

"You did this to me!" I screeched. I looked at my clawed hands, which proved what I just said.

"Yes, I did it. So what? Are you going to kill me now?" He said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING MONSTER!" I swiped at his face and kicked Marcel out of the prison cell.

"I'll see what I can do for you," He said blankly while wiping away the blood trickling down from his face.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared.

He cursed silently and locked up the prison cell door, before walking away.

I fell on my knees then buried my face into my hands and started crying.

I realized how I turned into a real freak from a free spirited girl less than a week.

Then, a Kankrelat brought a meal inside a food tray. Sphagetti with meatballs, which is Odd's favourite.

I finished my meal pretty quickly, then went to sleep after eating.

* * *

**_Author's Note: So, umm, this is gonna be pretty awesome, even if I ruined the ending. Read and review! ^_^ (I realized that I could use one of those polymorphic clones for bringing Yumi's meal instead of a Kankrelat.)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**_Author's Note: This scene is dated 1 day after the previous chapter._**

* * *

"Damn… My back…" I groaned as I woke up with various pains all over my body.

"Great, you're awake," Marcel's voice echoed in my ears.

I looked up at Marcel. He was sitting on the far corner of the bed.

"What do you want?" I growled with a death glare on my face.

"Today, we'll begin testing your abilities in harsh conditions… In fight, to be exact," He said.

My eyes widened. My heartbeat got faster. _[This can't be happening…]_ I thought.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, XANA! I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT AGAINST MY FRIENDS!" I yelled, with my ears pulled back. I supposed I was looking enough threatening for a normal person.

Marcel's eyebrows rose. "Who said you're going to fight against your pitiful friends? Yes, eventually you're going to fight against them, but not today." He said.

I sighed in relief. I felt like somebody took a huge weight from my shoulders. At least for today. "Thank you…" I whispered.

"…So, let's check your vitals first." He said. Then, Marcel and I went to the lab room.

There were 3 Kankrelat's and a Tarantula guarding the lab. I assumed they were here in case of a rampage.

"You're going in to the scanner." He said while preparing the electronic equipment for my check-up.

"Can't we do this later?" I asked.

"No, we can't." He said blankly after finishing my vital check-up.

I sighed slightly and thought about running away, but I knew it wouldn't work. So I stepped into the scanner and started waiting for my virtualization.

"Scanner: Yumi," He commanded. The scanner doors closed and started scanning me. "Transfer: Yumi," He commanded again. I started fading away. "Virtualization!" He commanded one more time and I got virtualized at the Forest Sector on Lyoko.

I landed on my feet pretty easily and looked around. "There's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He chuckled. I turned back abruptly as I heard a familiar screeching sound.

"NOT THIS JELLYFISH!" I screamed. It was the Scyphozoa, which is one of the most dangerous minions under Xana's control.

I backed away as the Scyphozoa came closer and reached for me. I pulled back my ears and hissed loudly at it, trying to look menacing. Then, I stepped back, just before the Scyphozoa lashed out at me.

I leapt back in order to I could put some distance between me and the Scyphozoa, and hissed loudly once again.

It lashed out again, but I swiped and cut off one of its tentacles. It screeched and floated back.

Then, something tickled me off in my mind.

This jellyfish thing had done so much damage on Lyoko to me and the others, both physically and psychologically. It had to be put down. It had to be killed. And I had the chance to kill it.

I leapt at the Scyphozoa, but I blacked out. It was like something took over the control of me.

* * *

I woke up inside my prison cell and found Marcel staring at me as if I had done something _really_ wrong.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I asked in a mocking tone.

He frowned and started yelling at me. "What were you thinking on Lyoko!? You did not just hurt yourself, but also made a huge havoc all around the replika!"

"What?! I blacked out when I attacked at that jellyfish!" I yelled back.

"What?! So how did you fight against 10 Krabes at the same time!?"

"I fought- What?! What are you talking about!?"

"…You are a true monster, Yumi." He said while pointing a finger at my face.

My eyes widened slightly, but not because from anger. This meant even he didn't know what really happened to me on Lyoko. But I didn't let Marcel see the horror in my eyes.

"You have no right to call me a monster. You are the monster, Marcel, and you know it." I growled.

"Right. I'm a freak who is looking, sounding and acting like a damn big cat." He mocked.

"Buzz off!" I yelled just before I kicked him out of the prison cell.

"I'll make you suffer with your worst nightmares!" He yelled and slammed the cell door shut. After that, he stormed off.

Before going to sleep, I decided to run away from here as soon as I could. After that, as there was almost nothing else to do besides clawing the walls and meowing like a cat, I went to sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Finally, I'm happy to announce that the first 5 chapters are done! That's a good progression, yes? Ah, and, don't forget to read and review! ^_^ And here's the character design drawing of Yumi for deviantART users: /d5ueibu  
_**


	6. Chapter 6: Defection

**_Author's Note: This scene is dated 2 weeks after the previous chapter._**

* * *

It was one of these days; Marcel was testing my abilities on Lyoko against various monsters. The fights became easier and easier in last few days; After some more significant modifications, and I'll be going to the real fight. Against my friends.

"KEEP FIGHTING YUMI!" Marcel yelled through intercom as he saw me not fighting anymore.

I looked up blankly. "OK." After that, I slowly walked towards a Blok which was shaking to death, probably from fear. It was afraid of me. It was afraid of what I could do to it.

Until recently, I didn't realize that I was growing a deep, primal anger inside me, which was destroying me slowly and painfully from inside like a meat worm.

Also, I started to sleep much less than before, because I started seeing nightmares about Ulrich's death and the others. This was what really hurt me. Of course, this affected my performance on Lyoko, because I just couldn't fight with full performance.

_Anyways..._ I stopped dead in my tracks as the Blok shot a laser which missed my head by an inch or two. Then it screeched in fear and backed away.

I yowled slightly at the Blok in a menacing tone as an answer, indicating my intention to kill it.

"OK, that's enough!" Marcel yelled again over intercom, and devirtualized me back to the lab building.

"Why did you devirtualize me back?" I whined after walking out from the scanner device.

"Because." He groaned.

"Just because? Really?" I said with a inquiring voice.

"Please, just go back to the prison cell, so I can run some tests." Marcel said.

"Before that... I think you will find this interesting."

"Find interesting what?" He asked.

"...I think I finally figured out how to control my tail." I said.

"Good for you." He said blankly while working on a blood sample.

I wrinkled my nose for his answer and decided to show my new ability to Marcel. I lifted my tail around a bottle on a desk and wrapped the tail around it. Then, I picked up the bottle and put it down in front of Marcel. "See?"

"Well, don't get too attached to it." He said blankly.

"That's kind of hard, don't you think?" I replied sarcastically while whipping my tail side to side rapidly.

"Go back to your cell." He commanded.

I crossed my arms under my chest and glared at Marcel. "No."

"Go away."

"No."

"I SAID GO!" He yelled, with annoyance in his voice. I walked out from the lab room as he continued working on some blood and tissue samples. But I turned back at the lab and peeked out my head from a corner just as I heard a phone ringing. I saw Marcel picked up the phone and started talking.

"Hello... The process was crafted to your exact specifications... I know, the moment we lose sight of the ideas we are fighting for, is the moment of our destruction... Our tireless months of research finally come to fruition... Yeah, I know, I know... She's a little bit too stubborn... No I'm not going to- I'll call you later." He noticed me looked up at me with a angry glare.

_[SHIT! RUN AWAY, YUMI!]_ I thought as I ran back to my prison cell.

"Holy shit... That was close..." I muttered myself under my breath.

Then I heard a noise. A noise which made me shiver in fear on Lyoko so many times.

Xana.

A lot of metallic clinging sounds filled the halls inside the building, echoing to one after another.

After a couple minutes, a couple monsters encircled the prison cell door. Then I heard Marcel's shout. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"WHY WOULD I!?" I yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T WANT YOUR FRIENDS DIE IN PAIN, EH!?"

I felt like my heart skipped a beat. But I had to be strong. For myself. _For Ulrich._

**_Author's note: Well, because of some personal reasons, I decided to discontinue this project. But I have good news; with the experience gathered with this story, I'm going to write a new one! Stay tuned! :D_**


End file.
